A Better Script
by Dragonlink03
Summary: An actor/play-writer named Amelia has been struck with a sudden wave of writers block. Her good friend Jeffrey tells her that all she needs is some inspiration. How will she find said inspiration? Let's find out! (This is based in a Dark Ages type time period btw)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright first thing's first, THIS IS AN ORIGINAL STORY SET IN AN ORIGINAL UNIVERSE I MADE. It isn't set in any pre-existing fictional world or anything like that. A few things may have been based off of other worlds though. **

**Not sure if this is allowed on fanfiction though, ah screw it.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story**

**A Better Script**

Writer's block, the bane of every author, scriptwriter, even actors. The feeling of unproductivity, worthlessness, and stress from not being able to come up with a few words or actions. Every story had been done before, there was nothing original anymore.

Amelia sighed as these thoughts plagued her mind. She was overdue for a new script for a play and all she had to show for it was a blank sheet of parchment. She stared at the clean sheet of failure, "Come on. Give me something." A comedy? No, last week was a comedy. Horror? Oh sure, that'd be great for the children. A romance? Wait, a romance! One full of tragedy and heartache. Two lovers kept apart by the different ideologies of their families but are willing to-"No that's been done before!"

Her head fell to her desk in defeat, she couldn't think of anything, nothing that came to her mind satisfied her. Stories with perfect characters with no room to grow. Heroes that have no problem defeating the villain. Comedy where the jokes aren't funny. Romance with unconvincing love. Love triangles? She wouldn't, no, COULDN'T bring herself down to that level.

As she wallowed in self-pity, the carpenter who aided her in building the sets arrived to check on her. He was expecting many actors and actresses wearing extravagant costumes of many colors and props that looked so real that it seemed as if they were stolen from stores and soldiers. But all he saw was a dark theater, the backstage area lit up by a single candle, and a lone writer and actress who seemed to have given up.

"Um...Miss Amelia? You called for me, right?" Amelia slowly raised her head to look at her visitor, her eyes usually so bright and full of life now seemed dead. She stood, cried out "Oh Jeffrey!" And dropped onto him, her light figure being held up by him, "I'm ruined! I need a script for our next play and I haven't even thought of a title!"

The sudden embrace made blood rise to Jeffrey's cheeks. Amelia's overdramatic attitude was nothing new to him, she was an actress after all, but it was easy to make him flustered. She looked at him with a hopeful look. "Perhaps you have an idea? A character? A plot? A theme?!" She shook him as she desperately interrogated him. She needed something, ANYTHING.

Jeffrey stepped away once she started shaking him, "Uh…" He pried his mind for any ideas. He'd seen plenty of plays, read plenty of stories, surely he could think of one. "What if...a man discovered a prophecy...that said he would become a king. So he assassinates the current king to fulfill it?" Jeffrey smiled, hoping the idea was good enough. Amelia gave a wide smile as he described it, sure it could use some work, but it was a start. That's all she needed. Some character traits here and development there and-wait.

"That's been done before!" She fell to her knees in defeat. This was hopeless. She had done this for so many years. She thought she would never run out of ideas, surely this can't be the end? "I'm ruined, this theater is over!" Jeffrey rubbed her shoulders in an effort to comfort her, "This isn't the end, you'll think of something! You just need some inspiration."

Amelia wiped the tears from her eyes. "Inspiration? Inspiration! That's it! I need to get out into the world! Jeffrey!" The sudden change in attitude made Jeffrey jump in surprise. "Y-yes?" Amelia had an ear-to-ear smile and the usual brightness in her eyes returned. "Let's go on an adventure!"

"What?!" This wasn't what he meant by inspiration, he was thinking of books or talking with other writers. Not going into the wilds and risk getting killed by the beasts and monsters that lived there. "Aren't you worried you might die? I'm no fighter, and neither are you. And I don't think the monsters outside will be swayed by your feminine charms." Amelia let out a giggle and said "You'd be surprised. Feminine charms go a long way! But you're right, we can't fight. We don't know how to survive in the wild. We need a guide, or a mercenary! Yes! That'd be perfect!"

"I think our definitions of 'perfect' are very different." Amelia shook her head and insisted, "It'll be fun!" Jeffrey raised an eyebrow, "I'm worried about your definition of fun too." He was clearly unsure about this, but Amelia wouldn't take no for an answer. She grabbed his hand and exclaimed "Let's find us a mercenary!"

Before he knew what was happening, Jeffrey was already being dragged outside against his will. 'Oh spirits,' he thought, 'This woman is going to get me killed!'

**Well that was the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll make another chapter if I feel up to it. But be sure to review it, constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. **

**CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, please don't critique it just to tick me off. I legitimately want to improve my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First things first sorry to any who read the first chapter and waited all that time for this one. I had some things going on that I won't go into and I couldn't bring myself to post this.**

**But here it is, chapter 2.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

The sun shone brightly on the cobblestone roads of the Capital City. Wagons and horse riders travelled the roads in search of a place to rest. Children played tag as their mothers completed their chores. All was pleasant, all was peaceful.

Well except for two people.

"I don't want to risk my life for a play Amelia!" Jeffrey tried his best to escape his "friends'" grasp, but her grip remained firm, "Stop worrying Jeffrey! I just need a little inspiration, and I promise you that it's gonna be the best damn play you'll ever see!"

Jeffrey knew that there was no beating her determination, she'd look the spirit of death in the eye and criticise his choice of attire. And now she was willing to brave the great outdoors that was filled with Spirits know what! She knew no fear, and that was going to get them killed.

She stopped in the middle of the road and began to scratch her chin. "Now where can I find a reliable guide?" Jeffrey rubbed the back of his head and turned to gaze at a platoon of soldiers on patrol. The familiar silver colored armor and blue cloth made him feel at peace, but a dramatic gasp from Amelia dragged him away from the calming sensation.

She gripped the collar of his shirt and pointed to a tavern, "There! Hm, our adventurers stumble across a bar called 'The Iron Orc,' known for catering only to the most dangerous and...mysterious patrons? Is mysterious a good word for this place?" Amelia's baby blue eyes bored into Jeffrey's soul as he stared back.

He gave a glance at the establishment and stuttered, "I-I think a better term would be terrifying. Why can't we just ask a guard to accompany us?"

Amelia frowned and muttered, "Your wordplay needs work. Next time try 'ghastly,' or 'macabre.' Besides! The guards only serve the royal family and those rich enough to hire a squadron. And guards are so _boring."_

She placed her hands on her hips and stood up straight, imitating the guards, "Citizen! Your behavior is unacceptable! Your shoes must be polished and your clothes must smell like sunflowers. Only then will you be worthy of living in this city!"

A small giggle escaped Jeffrey's lips, which Amelia used to grab his hand and drag him into the tavern. As much as he tried to escape her grasp he could not get away. By the time he almost escaped they were already standing in the entrance. The "Iron Orc" was just as menacing on the inside as it was on the outside. Weapons of all types, shapes, and sizes hung on the walls along with shields from bandit clans long gone. Animals caught by hunters were stuffed and used as decorations in and around the bar. The head of a large wolf hung on the wall, and was surrounded by a group of men staring in awe of the prize. The hunter who caught it, a man covered in claw marks and scars stood tall and raised a tankard in triumph, and was followed by any who bothered to pay him any attention. The bartender was a woman who sported a black mohawk and had a wicked gash on her face that spanned across her right eye, which was hidden by a black eyepatch.

Jeffrey trembled in fear as he took in the appearance of the tavern. He glanced at Amelia who admired the establishment with a hint of excitement in her eyes. Of course she liked this place. She scanned the bar looking for a "proper" mercenary. Jeffrey searched as well, for a way out of this situation.

Without warning, Amelia ambled over to the man near the wolf head and, with a look of curiosity, asked "Did you kill this beast?"

Jeffrey screamed internally and raced to her side as the man raised an eyebrow and confirmed her suspicions, "Aye! This beast 'ere is a werewolf! A cursed combination of man and wolf. One of these blokes bit me wife, I was forced to kill 'er. Now I hunt them down and get rich doing so!"

Amelia nodded at everything he said but her attention was turned to Jeffrey when he tugged on her dress and said, "Maybe a play on him? I hear revenge stories are very popular currently!"

She crossed her arms and said, "Of course they are. Which means everyone is doing them. We need something different, something that no one has seen before. Ah, there!"

Amelia pointed to a woman sitting alone at a table with a single bottle of ale. She was covered in leather armour padded by white fur that was complimented by her short, braided pale hair. A one-handed war axe rested on her hip and a wooden shield with a design of a cracked dragon skull could be seen standing against her chair.

Jeffrey raised an eyebrow, his eyes moved between the woman and Ameila a few times before he asked, "You really want to ask her?"

A determined smile on her face answered his question. Amelia began to stride to the mystery woman, practically bouncing as she did so. Jeffrey sighed in dismay before shuffling his way to her.

Amelia dragged a chair to the women's table and sat down with a large grin on her face. The woman raised her head to meet Amelia's piercing gaze, she grunted and took a sip from her bottle. She set it down and sat up in her chair.

"Can I help you?" Amelia's smile grew wider. She gripped Jeffrey's hand, who had just arrived at the table, and tugged him closer.

"Yes you can! Me and my friend here," she pointed at Jeffrey who gave a small wave in return, "Need someone that can act as our escort through the perilous wilderness that surrounds our city!"

The woman raised an eyebrow, her eyes shifted to Jeffrey who then explained, "We need a guide for a trip."

"Ah." The woman nodded and watched as Amelia began to argue with Jeffrey, claiming that this was no "trip," instead she claimed it was an adventure between 3 people and so on and so on.

The woman waited until she was finished then asked, "So how much will you pay?"

Jeffrey gave Amelia a nervous glance, who, of course, had an ear-to-ear smile. Amelia chuckled and said, "I'll make sure you receive twenty percent of what we make from the next performance at my theater. Which will give you at least 150 pieces of gold. Along with some silver."

The woman opened her mouth to say something then promptly shut it. She looked at her table for a few seconds before nodding.

"Seems fair to me." She stood and crouched to pick up her shield, not noticing Amelia grabbing both of Jeffreys hands and bouncing with excitement. Before they set off, however, she needed to know something.

"What is your name?" Amelia inquired. The woman turned her head to glare at the actor. She raised an eyebrow and her mouth opened slightly.

She closed her mouth and stayed silent for a few seconds before saying a single word, "Sylvi."

Amelia and Jeffrey both furrowed their brows. _Sylvi? _This woman looked as if she wrestled bears and boxed trolls for fun. The name didn't seem to suit her.

Jeffrey looked to the side and said, "I, uh, wasn't expecting something so…"

"Cute!" Amelia exclaimed, "It's adorable!"

Sylvi raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "I guess my father didn't think Solvieg was…'cute' enough. Now, do either of you have horses?"

Amelia and Jeffrey exchanged glances. Jeffrey rubbed the back of his head as Amelia pulled a pouch from her belt and counted the silver coins inside.

"20,21,22, Oh a gold coin, enough for...a brief pony ride at a farm. Um, Jeffrey?" Jeffrey shook his head. Sylvi sighed and explained, "I didn't bring enough money with me for a horse, let alone 3. I happen to have two tents with me, so at least we'll have some form of shelter."

Sylvi turned and began to make her way out of the tavern. No one really seemed to notice, but the werewolf hunter gave a little wave at Amelia as she followed Sylvi out of the tavern. Jeffrey followed the two women, the thought of arguing against this came to his mind again. As the thought moved through his head a few times he considered following it and trying to put an end to this. But the idea was quickly extinguished each time Amelia turned to him and gave him a bright smile. He let out a quiet sigh as they passed under the large, stone gates of the city. She was going to get him killed, but he just couldn't say no to her.


End file.
